


The Other Shoe- Killian's POV

by Ilsa



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Episode Thoughts, Spoilers for S6E3 The Other Shoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilsa/pseuds/Ilsa
Summary: Killian's POV before/during/after S6E3 The Other Shoe. Captain Swan





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Please at least kudos if you read. Thanks!

Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones let out a defeated sigh and rolled out of the cold hard cot he currently called his 'bed'. His back ached at having to sleep in the cold, confined spice and his head throbbed at the sound of what could have been a saw cutting firewood, but was actually the snores of Mrs. Belle Gold. All irritation vanished as he once again replayed the memory of smacking her so hard she passed out. No, any annoyance or pain she caused him was wholey deserved and he would bare it with silence and acceptance. 

He splashed cold water on his face and made his way to Granny's. He didn't expect her to open for at least another hour, but she herself beckoned him inside as soon as he arrived. She had six full coffee pots and quickly turned the job of filling cups to him and headed to catch some sleep. Apparently a lot of the coffee-holics from the land of untold stories were used to a different time zone and quickly formed a line to get their coffee. Hook filled about about 20 cups and left them one the counter before commandeering a booth. It wasn't long before Ruby and a few waitresses came in to serve breakfast. He was on his third cup of coffee when Emma and Henry joined him. 

Emma always smelled of the strawberries of her shampoo, the flowers of her perfume, and the sweat of hard work. It was an intoxicating combination that was more addicting than Granny's coffee...and that was saying something. 

Henry slid into the booth and opened a blank notebook. Emma kissed Killian's cheek and then hurried to turn their breakfast order in. Henry's heavy sigh as he glared down at he blank notebook pages pulled Killian's focus away from Emma. 

“What's wrong?” He asked the boy. 

Henry frowned down at the blank page and back up at Killian. 

“I've been so busy trying to help these people, I've been ignoring my homework,” he confessed with a sad sigh. 

Killian opened another notebook filled with the names of the newly arrived visitors from the land of untold stories, along with a good deal of facts regarding their stories. 

“Henry, I'm not your father. But I need you to understand that what you've done here is important. Maybe not more than getting an education... or maybe it is. School is important, but you are different Henry. And there are things you have to do. I understand, and so does your mother... both of them. We are here to support you however you need. But try not to let this interfere with your schooling, okay?”

Henry sighed and nodded. 

“I understand. And I promise to do better in the future, but I have an essay due today that I haven't even started,” the kid looked up at him with pleading eyes. Baelfire's eyes...

“Alright, kid. I'll cover for you today. But you have to figure out a way to balance everything,” Hook warned, but was unable to stop his answering grin to Henry's. 

Soon, Ashley and Alexandria infiltrated his booth while Emma and Henry went to deal with a new arrival. Ashley asked him to entertain toddler Alex while she pursued the list Henry had made. 

Killian stared down at the cute toddler with apprehension. The only experience he had with children consisted of Bae, Henry and the lost boys. Not with little girls... But as he stared at the miniature mixture of Thomas and Ella, a calm took over him, and he knew what to do. He asked her about her toy and put cream on his nose. The smile and giggles that followed had him smiling so hard his face hurt. He lifted his eyes to Emma's and though she glanced away quickly, the redness in her cheeks made him hopeful that she had enjoyed his moment of silliness.

There was every possibility that they could have their own toddler to enjoy this silliness with. And the thought was so hopeful and happy he laughed out loud.

Later, he was rewarded for his hope. Emma invited him to share hert home. He felt as if everything he had ever hoped for was coming true. And for the first time he allowed himself to picture a toddler that was the perfect mixture of him and Emma. She or He would have incredible grandparents and an uncle who would always do right by her or him. 

He accepted Emma's invitation with a kiss and a promise of so much to come. Killian was excited for the future they would make together. And thought nothing of excusing Henry from school for a sword fighting lesson. Hook had a family, a real family again. He had found his happy ending. At least, that's what he thought, until he finally got to spend the night in Emma's arms. Then he knew that he had been blessed with more happiness than he ever believed possible. Life was good today.

end


End file.
